


Oliver's Revelation

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Sleepiness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: After getting hit in the head, Oliver wakes up in the hospital where he can not move or talk but can hear everything that is said to him.  Suddenly he sees what is going on around him, how people feel and act when they think he is in a coma.





	Oliver's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wherethereissmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts), [almondblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondblossom/gifts), [olicitys-arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=olicitys-arrow).



> The wonderful @wherethereissmoak gives prompt ideas for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon and I don't want to steal these from others who need them but this one was a favorite that everyone asked for and I came up with this unedited one shot of the idea. Just something I think would happen is Oliver from S2 bought a clue.   
> http://waiting.com/comabasics.html One of the sources I used regarding coma.

 

 

 

 

 

                It didn’t happen on a mission or doing anything dangerous.  It wasn’t because of being Green Arrow or Oliver Queen.  No, it happened from a common random act of violence.  Oliver offered to take Felicity to lunch because she had been working night and day.    Oliver was hit on the head coming out of the restaurant. 

 

                When he woke up, Oliver found himself unable to open his eyes and his muscles did not react to his commands but he could hear everything that was going on around him.  His hearing and sense of smell still intact, he soon came to understand he was in a hospital.  The dripping of an IV, machines monitoring his vitals and the voice of his mother and Walter talking to a doctor, he assumed, plus the unmistakable smell of bleach and his mother’s unmistakable perfume all confirmed his assumption.

 

                “Mrs. Queen, your son is in a coma.” _In a coma?  No, try again._  Oliver knew he was not in a coma but he could understand why it would appear he was. “We don’t know when he will come out of it but sometimes talking helps.”

 

                “Thank you, doctor.  Please make sure he has all the medical staff he needs.  Cost is not a factor.”  Steps walking away and the distinct sound of the door closing before his mother spoke again.  “He was brought in by his executive assistant and she has not left the hospital.  Too much like his father.  I will not let him be taken in by a gold digger trying to become Mrs. Oliver Queen.”  His mother thinks Felicity is a gold digger trying to marry him? Nothing could be further from the truth.  Knowing Felicity finds him attractive and wanting to attach her life to his are two entirely different things.  Too smart to get involved with him romantically and knowing him too well to close her eyes to all the mistakes he has made recently, Felicity deserves much better than him.

 

                “Moira, I believe you are misjudging Ms. Smoak.  Working all those months to prepare Oliver to take over the company, I never saw one moment of unprofessional behavior from Ms. Smoak regarding Oliver.  A highly efficient, intelligent woman respected by all who have worked with her is what I see.”  His mother snorted, she snorted.

 

                “Walter, the rumors have come to my ears even if I don’t come to QC daily.  Rumors of her getting this job by her talents, and I do not mean her office talents.”  What?  Are people saying Felicity got the job by sleeping with him?  How could someone who is so attuned to his surroundings miss such talk in his own company?  Being honest with himself, he is not the best at emotional situations.  Felicity is the one who will call him out on those issues. 

 

                “Moira, let’s concentrate on Oliver right now giving Ms. Smoak the benefit of the doubt, shall we?” In his stiff British voice, Walter is the voice of reason.  Before drifting off to sleep, Oliver decides he really has not given himself a chance to get to know his step-father and needs to rectify that as soon as he gets out of the hospital.

 

                Warmth, calm, peace, joy is how Oliver feels when he wakes up next.  Unable to move his hand he still recognizes the soft touch rubbing circles on his hand and wrist.  Vanilla and strawberry assault his nose in the most pleasant way leading him to the conclusion that Felicity is here holding his hand.  The need to wrap her hand in his can’t be accomplished no matter how hard he tries.

 

                “The doctor said talking to you would help but I am sure you get tired of hearing my voice and rants _.” I never get tired of hearing your voice.  Your rants brought the first real smile I managed in years to my face.  The sound of your voice is like music to my ears._

 

                “I don’t know how much you remember but someone hit you on the head.  Hard to believe with your ninja hearing and moves but one grabbed your watch as the other hit you. I am so sorry.  I tried to stop them but they took your watch, wallet and cuff links _.” Did you try to stop them?  No, those things can be replaced but you can never be replaced.  My heart would shrivel up and die like it was before I walked into your office that day.  To spite my pushing you away I want you so bad I can taste it_.  “Do you remember any of what happened.  You offering to take me to lunch after we successfully got through the board meeting.  A celebration of stopping that human trafficking ring and getting the company back after Isabel’s death?  I know you can’t hear me so I can tell you something now that I could never say when you are awake.  I love you.  I know you will never see me that way.  You are in love with Laurel and it breaks my heart but I will stay by your side no matter what as your sidekick.” _Do you love me?  You think I love Laurel?  Don't you know how much of my heart belongs to you?  No, because I continue to shove my feelings aside treating you like you are just a friend. The door opens, no I need to hear more_.

 

                “What are you doing here?  Ollie belongs to me so get any thoughts of digging yourself out of the gutter and becoming Mrs. Queen out of your mind.  Moira told me all about you plus I have a friend at QC who told me how you got your job.  You may have gotten the job that way but you will not get anything else.”  Is Laurel talking to her that way?  Why hasn’t he noticed how cruel Laurel can be?  Talking down to Felicity and telling her she is in the gutter?  That he belongs to her?  No, guilt is all that is between him and Laurel now.  “Didn’t all the lunches and dinners we went on give you a clue, whore?” 

 

                “Laurel.” 

                “Ms. Lance, hussy.”

 

                “Ms. Lance, I am not sure where you are getting your information from but I did not sleep with Oliver to get this job.  He asked me to become his glorified secretary to help him out.  I graduated from MIT and I am a certified genius.  I don’t need someone to get me out of the gutter.  I am not in the gutter.  There is nothing between Mr. Queen and me.  We might have a slight, ever slight, friendship from working closely together but that is as far as it goes.  Does he belong to you?  Good, you are welcome to him.  If you will excuse me, I need to get back to work.”  As he hears her heels against the floor leaving the room, he wants to scream out to come back.  Hearing the hurt underneath of anger, he just wants to wrap his arms around her protecting her from all this crap that is in his life.  Not noticing the hate coming from a woman he thought he loved and continuing to take her side has caused pain to the person he loves the most.  Dig tried to tell him months ago, hell Thea told him that his guilt about Sara was becoming an obsession but he would not listen.  The only saving grace with his situation is how much he is learning about the people he knows and himself.

 

                Later that day after Laurel left, he had another visitor.  His bodyguard, black driver, friend, and partner John Diggle.  Hearing the heavier footsteps, he hears Dig bring a chair over to his bedside.

 

                “Oliver, man, things are falling apart while you are taking a nap here.  Laurel tore Felicity down and now she feels she should leave the team and QC.  Felicity may be the strongest woman we both know but she has a deep insecurity about being abandoned.  In her head, you are going to marry Laurel and distance yourself from her.  I keep assuring her that it is not true but I gotta be honest here and admit that it is a real possibility.  You have proven repeatedly that you will choose Laurel and the rest of us be damned _.”  It’s true.  He wants to deny it but even if he could get the words out they would be a lie.  Dig would know the lie and call him out on it.  He chooses Laurel over Dig with Deadshot.  Slept with Laurel after telling Tommy he could not be with her so Tommy should follow his heart.  Those lunches and dinners with Laurel to avoid the feelings he has for Felicity now take on a darker look when he sees them from other’s point of view.  He can’t lose Felicity._

“I think this time I need to be a true friend to Felicity.  You will have Laurel and she will be devastated.  I can’t let that happen, Oliver.  You are my partner but I can’t have her hurt like that.  I thought that you might wake up and see what is before you but thinking of all these dates with Laurel and adding the rest, I see Felicity having her heartbroken.  I need to tell her she should go ahead.  If she does it now it will be easier but I know it will be hard to get her to leave with you in a coma.  I have to convince her.”  Dig’s words were not spoken for Oliver.  No, Dig was talking the situation out and Oliver’s bedside was where he did it.  He must wake up.  Felicity can’t leave him.

 

                The coldness in his heart after all he heard has a reprieve.  Feeling her warm lips on his forehead, the feeling of dread is stilled. 

 

                “This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.  Your mother fired me today.  Laurel was standing beside her gloating.  Watching me pack up my desk, your mother left Laurel in the office with me.  Pulling out a ring, she told me you planned on getting married.  Your happiness is all I have ever wanted.  Dig told me I should move on and he is right.  Laurel told me she was not going to allow me around when you married her so it is better if I leave now.  I can keep the little bit of dignity I have left now.  Be happy.  I know Laurel is right.  How could a genius fool herself and ignore all the signs?  The lunches, dinners and how you take her side no matter what.  She kept you alive on the island.  I am a computer nerd who doesn’t fit into your world.  Goodbye, my love.”  Feeling her lips on his for a minute, his brain is screaming. 

 

                Unlike the past few weeks when his body would not follow his instruction, today his hands came up to cup her face keeping her in place when she tries to move from him.  Tilting her head, he does what he has wanted to do for months and kisses her deeply.  When the door opens, he ignores it.

 

                “What are you doing?  Get away from my son.”  Like a scared rabbit, Felicity pulls away from him but his hand moves from her face to her arm keeping her secure.  His eyes wide open he hears a gasp from his mother as she narrows her eyes seeing Felicity staying close. 

 

                “Oliver, you are awake?  It is a miracle.  Ms. Smoak, please leave us alone.”  Felicity tries again to move but Oliver’s grip and his voice stop her.

 

                “No.  Mother this is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak.  Please stop telling her to leave.  I want her here with me.”  Looking from Felicity to his mother, he sees the same shocked expression on both of their faces before his mother puts on her normal mask.

               

                “Perhaps Ms. Smoak could go get a coffee so you can tell me how you feel and about this new development?”  His mother’s tone may have softened but he knew her attitude didn’t.  Felicity once again tries to move away but he pulls her close to him kissing her gently.

 

                “Please come back.  I will talk to her but I know we need to talk also.  Don’t leave.” Felicity nods as she hears the desperation in his voice and kisses him lightly with a quick, “be back soon”

 

                “Oliver, I understand how these things work...” but Moira got no further.

 

                “Mother, I was not in a coma.  I could hear everything but just could not speak or move.  Felicity Smoak is not a gold digger.  I was the one who forced her to become my executive assistant.  Out in unfamiliar waters with a bunch of sharks, I wanted someone I could trust completely.  That someone is Felicity.  She did not want the job.  Have you taken the time to look at her background before judging her?  No, you didn’t.  Let me tell you then.  Felicity graduated from high school with a full scholarship to MIT when she was barely 17 years old.  Graduated with a dual masters degree at age 21.  Felicity does not know I am aware but I know she has been offered lucrative deals from all our competitors that would further her career and allow her to become rich in her own right but she is loyal to QC and me.  Her heart is gold.  She was the one who convinced me to forgive you after all the lies you told.  If not for her, you would still be out of my life.   I love her but I pushed her away because she is too good for me, not the other way around.  I no longer love Laurel and don’t think I ever did.  If you want to keep me in your life, you will accept Felicity and treat her with respect.  If you decide not to, I no longer want you in my life.   From now on she will publicly be accepted as my girlfriend and I will take actions to stop people from hurting her.  Do you understand me?”  Seeing the steel in his eyes and the harsh sound of his voice, Moira agrees.  The door opens but instead of Felicity, he sees Laurel.  Keeping his rage under control, he watches as she kisses his mother but his mother remains aloof. 

 

                Seeing his eyes open, Laurel rushes over to his bed to kiss him but he pushes her away.  Looking at him with a frown, she takes his hand but his fist clenches.

 

                “I am glad you are here.  This is perfect timing.  I was just informing my mother and now I will tell you.  I was not in a coma so I heard everything that was said.  Several things need to be cleared up.  Laurel, I am not yours.   I wanted to be your friend.  Guilt from all that happened plus your constant comments to remind me of my mistakes was the reason I went to lunch and dinner with you.  My attempt to make up for what happened.  I don’t love you, Laurel.  I am in love with someone else.  The person you disrespected is my love.  You will leave Felicity Smoak alone.  She is not in the gutter, nor is she trying to use me.  You are not going to force her out of my life because I will not allow that.  Since all my time will be spent on my girlfriend I will no longer have time to spare for you.  I will be spending a lot of time convincing Felicity I am good enough to be her boyfriend.  Felicity is my main priority right now.”

 

                “Ollie, she is a passing fancy.  I know you probably slept with her but I will forgive you like I always do.  You know she is not the one for you.”  Laurel smiles at him ignoring all he said to her.  Moira gives Laurel a look of pity and disbelief. 

 

                “No, she isn’t.  I haven’t slept with her.  She deserves better than that.  Felicity is my always but I have been too dumb to show her but that all changes today.  I asked her to get coffee and made her promise to come back so I will have to ask you to leave unless you plan to apologize to her?”  Laurel chokes with rage.

                “I will not apologize to her.  She is just a tramp.” Moira sees the look of anger in Oliver’s eyes so she takes Laurel’s arm and pushes her outside.  A few minutes later, his mother returns.

 

                “You really do love her, don’t you?” said in wonder instead of contempt, Moira studies the face of her son who is a different man than the boy who went on the Gambit.

 

                “I do and I meant everything I said.” Moira comes up brushing the hair back and smiles a genuine smile for the first time since his accident.

 

                “Your happiness is all I have ever wanted no matter how it seems.”  Knowing how hard that statement was for her, Oliver accepts it as the first step.  Felicity is a cupcake who is loved by all who know her so he has no doubt that his mother will learn to love her.

 

                A feeling of fear creeps into his bones when Felicity is still not back.  Picking up his phone, he opens the first in his favorites sending a text.

 

                **OQ:  Where are you?  You promised you would come back.**

**FS:    I saw Laurel and figured you would want her there instead.**

**OQ:  No, come back.  I want and need you with me.**

**FS:   Okay, I will be right there.**

Finally, the door opens showing the person he wants to see.  Tentatively, stepping into the room with a glance at his mother, Felicity closes the door not turning around right away.

 

                “Felicity?” Turning slowly, she walks over and sits down.  Reaching down he moves the chair closer holding her hand.  Looking at the floor she does not pull away.

 

                “Ms. Smoak, I think we got off on the wrong foot but I would like to know the girl who tamed my son so please come to dinner one night after Oliver is released from the hospital.  Shocked out of her silence, Felicity lifts her head.

 

                “You want me to come to dinner at your house?” Moira smiles at her.

                “Yes.  I believe I will give you two some privacy.  It seems you need to talk.”  Kissing Oliver on the cheek, Moira gives Felicity’s shoulder a pat as she leaves the room.

 

                Moving over, Oliver takes both her hand bringing her to her feet.  Sitting up fully his hands move to her waist and he lifts her up to the bed as Felicity squeals.

 

                “What are you doing?  I can’t be in this bed with you?” Smirking, Oliver kisses her, smiling when she finally gives in opening her mouth for him.  As much as he would love to continue this, he knows he needs to explain so he lays on his side facing her.

 

                “I plan on doing much more kissing at a more appropriate time but I know your mind is racing now.  Felicity, I am an idiot.  My path to falling for you started the day I met you and, like a moving train, no matter how hard I tried to stop it I couldn’t.  My life is dangerous and you are way too good for me but I heard you tell me you love me.  I want to hear you tell me when you know I can hear you.  All the things I have dreamt of doing with you I want to do.  Will you go to dinner with me?  Let’s start with that and maybe you will agree to be my girlfriend after I woo you.  Do I have a chance?”  Tears flow down her face as he uses his thumb to stop the flow.

 

                “Yes, to everything.  Yes, I will go out to dinner with you.  Yes, I want to be your girl girl.  Yes, yes, yes.”  Oliver looks down at her seeing her dressed in white saying yes to a life with him as he kisses her again vowing never to let her go. 

 

 

 

 

               


End file.
